Snogging Ron
by cityangelz
Summary: A look at the relationship between Ron and Lavender that occurred in HBP. This is written from Lavender's point of view. [ONESHOT] Implied RXHR


**Snogging**** Ron,**** an excerpt from**** Lavender Brown's diary.**** [ONESHOT**

**A/N: I wrote this like ****waaaaaaaaay**** back, even before book 6 was out. ****Haha**** It's basically about Ron's and Lavender's relationship in ****HBP**** from Lavender's point of view. I've since re-edited it and hopefully it sounds smoother. And it is still set in their ****6****th**** year. That means ****RonXHermione**** was not**** exactly**** canon yet. And many canon incidents are referred to so if you forget what happened, refer to book ****6**

The room was dark, the only source of light a small lamp near the head of the bed.

Dear diary,

What an eventful year it has been. And what a disappointment my first relationship turned out to be.

It all started on the 1st of September, the first day back at school. I was talking to Parvati when I got a glimpse of the two sixth year Gryffindor prefects, Ron and Hermione doing their duty. It was weird. I mean, I've known him for the past five years, but I've just seemed to notice that Ron is actually… kinda cute. Maybe it's his hair or a new sense of confidence or maybe it's just me but… I realized I could really like him. And he really was funny the next day when he said that comment about the fanged-frisbee that Hermione confiscated.

I continued nursing those budding feelings for him. Laughed at his jokes and stared while he was with Harry and Hermione. Inside, I did get a bit jealous of Hermione Granger. She is always with him! Well, Harry is there too but, what if something developed between her and Ron? She's nice and we are sort of friends but that didn't stop me from envying her close companionship with Ron. Me? I could only say hi to him or giggle nervously when he looks at me. Unbelievable but I actually got so nervous around him.

Then came the Gryffindor Quidditch team trials. I knew he was going to try out as keeper (I've seen him sneaking out for training) and so I dragged Parvati along to give Ron some moral support. I'm quite sure he noticed me when I wished him good luck. And he played really well at the trials! He was the only one to actually save all five goals. Wow! I was really impressed. But then, I seemed to be easily impressed by him during those times.

For as long as I live, the day of the Gryffindor vs Slytherin match in our sixth year would NEVER be forgotten. Ron played brilliantly. He was so great at saving the balls. Fine, the rest of the team was great too but Ron was just marvelous in comparison. Little did I imagine though that my going to congratulate him that day would end up in us going out. I was just congratulating him and flirting a teeny weeny bit when he suddenly grabbed me and kissed me. Wow! Talk about being on cloud nine! Hermione though, was probably at the bottom of the rung. When Ron and I saw her talking to Harry later on in the day, she was obviously crying. She then attacked Ron with a flock of yellow birds she conjured from somewhere. My poor Ron. He was marked for days. I felt a tad bit guilty. But… it's not really my fault. All's fair in love and war. If she had really liked him, she should have grabbed him earlier.

For a while, I thought that maybe she was over Ron (if she was even into him) when I heard that she might be going out with Cormac McLaggen. But a few days after that, I heard that everything was over between them. Oh who cares about her.

Our first Christmas. It took me age to find him a suitable present. It would have been nice if we could have spent it together but we each have family to go home to. He never really told me what he thought of the present though. I was sure he liked it. Anyway, he was such a sweetheart to me, the necklace seemed like a perfect present.

March 31st marked the birthday of _my sweetheart_ Won-Won. But whatever sweet celebration I had planned was totally spoilt. First, he at some chocolate laced with love potion that Romilda Vane gave to Harry. He spent the whole morning pining for that stupid girl and just ignored me. What an inauspicious start to the day. Then, when Harry brought him to Professor Slughorn for an antidote, he accidentally ingested poison. Poor Won-Won. What an unfortunate coming of age.

And the worst thing about this whole incident? Well, worst thing for me at least. It led to a reconciliation between Ron and Hermione. That got me feeling jealous all over again. And she was always visiting him in the hospital wing. She must also really tire him out during each visit because he is always sleeping when _I _visit.

I was so disappointed wheni wasn't informed of his release from the hospital wing. Harry and Hermione both knew about it but did anybody bother to inform me, his girlfriend? NO! Being the good girlfriend that I am though, I chose to ignore all that and gave him the welcome he deserved anyway.

After that, I began to notice that he seemed to be withdrawing from me. I refused to believe it. I loved him so much to just let him go like that. But I could feel it still. Everyday, I fear that he will tell me that he is no longer my boyfriend. That he can't find it in himself to like me anymore. So the more he pulls away from me, the tighter I hold on to him. I cannot let him go! Or so I thought…

Imagine how I felt that day when I saw Ron and Hermione coming down from the boys dormitory, alone. Supposedly they were up there with Harry. Well, guess what? I saw NO Harry Potter! (a/n: Harry was under the invisibility cloak remember??) I was so mad at him! How can he? He knows how much I loved him and this is how he treats me. I thought he was at least enough of a gentleman to break up with me first before going out with another girl! And what's up with Hermione? How can a friend take another friend's boyfriend like that? Although… maybe I was wrong. Maybe we weren't friends. Hermione's only real friends have been Ron and Harry anyway. And Ron's younger sister on occasion.

So, I split up with him on that day. I wasn't sure if I can tolerate his friendship with Hermione anymore. I mean, if I am constantly doubting him, that says something about our relationship. I suppose it is better all around if we just split. But my heart broke so bad, especially when I saw the whole snow thing the next day. (a/n: In class.)

Well, I guess that's it. While there are no news that that those two are officially together, I steeled my heart knowing that it's just a matter of time.

**a/n****: So yup. Here's my interpretation of the Lavender Brown and Ron ****Weasley**** relationship.**** Hope everyone had an enjoyable time reading it. Please do leave a review. That would so make my day D**


End file.
